Frozen - Mario Edition
Frozen - Mario Edition is a collaboration made by Nintendo and Disney, to create a parallel of Frozen with Mario characters. Plot Rosalina and Peach were two sisters who lived in the Mushroom Kingdom as the heir to the queen and king for most of their lives. However, Rosalina was born with cosmic powers to control gravity, form nebulas or stars, and even form Lumas. Rosalina tried to hide and conceal her powers all her life, until on the day of her adult coronation, she accidentally revealed her powers. She ran away trough the Mushroom Kingdom and discovered the true measure of her powers, but at the same time started lifting the Mushroom Kingdom into space. It is up to her sister, Peach, and several friends to go off and help Rosalina in this adventure. Cast *Idina Menzel as Queen Rosalina , the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was born with magical powers to manipulate gravity, space, stars, etc, with abilities like lifting things in the air, summoning star bits, and even forming stars. She tries to conceal her powers most of her life until she is exposed, and she runs away and discovers the true power of her powers, and she even sings the song "Let It Go" while forming the Comic Observatory. *Kristen Bell as Princess Peach , the quirky and fun sister of Queen Rosalina. She is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, very loving and caring, and very fun. She falls in love with the perfect Prince Bowser Jr at the beginning of the film, but soon falls in love with the kind Mario as she meets him. *Jonathan Groff as Mario , a plumber who works in the Mushroom Kingdom. He used to work simply doing his plumbing duties with his young Yoshi friend, Yoshi, but when the kingdom started being lifted into space, his plumbing business was put on hold to help Princess Peach find her sister Rosalina. During the adventure, he slowly started to fall in love with Princess Peach. *Santino Fontana as Prince Bowser Jr , of the Koopa Kingdom, the eighth in line of a royal family of Koopalings. He plays on the nice guy routine to get Princess Peach to fall in love with him, until he reveals his true intentions to get the throne. He used his paintbrush to disguise himself as a hunky guy so Princess Peach would fall in love, but was revealed to be his familiar true form later. *Josh Gad as Luma , a Luma that was created when Rosalina tested her cosmic powers to form a small star. He is an innocent, fun, and naiive character, and he serves as the comic relief of the film. *Alan Tudyk as Cranky Kong , the Duke of DK Island. He is attempting to get into the castle gates in the beginning of the film, and tries to get his Kong servants (Crazy Kong and Chunky Kong) to take down Rosalina after she accidentally sets out her powers on the kingdom. Other characters include Mario's young pet Yoshi , a shopkeeper who makes inventions in a garage named E. Gadd , and a large family of Yoshis who raised Mario from childhood. Production The film started development June 10th, 2014, after it was announced during Nintendo's Digital Event at E3. Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Frozen Category:Mario